marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lily Potter
Lily Evans-Potter '''(born 30 January 1976), human, is the mother of Harry and the Wilys, WilyKat and WilyKit, the wife of James, and a good friend of Sirius and Remus. She is also a scientist for the JIA, having helped Zordon with the creation of the teams. Lily is also a Kamen Rider by using a Genesis Driver and the Melon Energy Lockseed. History (Pre High School Days) Lily was born in the United Kingdom, the youngest of her family behind her older sister, Petunia. Lily stayed in the United Kingdom until the start of her high school life, when her family moved to Japan and she transferred to Nintendo High, where she met Sirius, Remus, and James. She began to date James during their high school years, earning a interest in science. After graduating Nintnedo High, James and Lily got married, with Lily becoming one of the scientists of the JIA to help Zordon create the heroes that would appear later on in her life. In autumn of 1995, Lily became pregnant with her eldest son, Harry. Though she was pregnant, Lily continued her work as a scientist. During her time with helping Zordon, Lily designed and built Alpha 5 and Navi, the two robotic assistants to help Zordon in the Command Center. She gave birth to Harry in 1996, wishing that her sister was there to meet her nephew. She remained as a scientist, working on the powers of the heroes. While Harry was growing up, Lily tried to reconnected with her older sister, even heading to the UK with her husband as a attempt to making amend with her sister. During her stay in the UK, Lily adopted two orphaned children, WilyKat and WilyKit. Wanting to stay for a while, Lily sent her husband and her new adopted children back to Japan. High School Days Personality Lily was known for being a kind-hearted and talented person, becoming a member of the student council in her final year at Nintendo High. Remus described her as having a habit of seeing the best in others, even when they could not see it themselves. When in a temper, Lily had a sharp tongue, and had no trouble standing up to others. She had strong principles. Appearance Lily is a beautiful woman with thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders and bright green almond-shaped eyes.6 Apparently, her bright green eyes are extremely distinctive, because every person who knows Lily would always see them in Harry. Despite being a scientist, Lily wears simple clothes in colors of white and light green, the colors seen in her Rider form as Zangetsu Shin. Powers & Abilities During her stay in United Kingdom to reconnect with her sister, Lily received a Genesis Driver with a Melon Energy Lockseed. Due to her career and helping Zordon, Lily quickly realized what the items were after appeared to her. Genetic Ride Wear The '''Genetic Ride Wear (ゲネティックライドウェア Genetikku Raido Uēa?) is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms (メロンエナジーアームズ Meron Enajī Āmuzu?) is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the Barilon Kabuto (バリロンカブト Bariron Kabuto?, lit. "Barilon Helmet") with the Steering Eye (ステアリングアイ Sutearingu Ai?) visor. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. This Arms has two finishing attacks. * Sonic Volley (ソニックボレー Sonikku Borē?): After Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires either a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding or a volley of arrow shots. * Unnamed Rider Slash: After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. Arsenal Equpiment * Genesis Driver - Transformation device * Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons * Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: ** Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon ** Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons ** Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Trivia * Lily having the Melon Energy Lockseed is reference to her friendship to Remus in the original series. * Because of her career in HSD, Lily knows and realizes the Sengoku Driver as something important. * Like her friends and her family, Lily is unaware of the new changes that appeared to her companions, her husband as the Black Power Ranger, her son as Kamen Rider Gridon, her friends as Kamen Rider Ryugen and Zangetsu, respectively. Category:Characters